A Demon's Wrath
by The Prince of Souls
Summary: "Your kind has been extinct for centuries... So don't lie to me." A hidden pantheon has remained in the shadows of the world over an extended course of time. Percy Jackson, living as an exile, must end his fight to rejoin his own group and save the world he was banished to. After all, his mother is a mortal, and she was the only person who ever cared for him. Percy/? WARNING! DARK!
1. 1: A Dark Beginning (With A Few Bruises)

**Hey guys, was sup?!**

**This is my new story, **_**A Demon's Wrath**_**, all original... Well, as far as I'm concerned it is anyway. So, yeah, let's get on with this story!**

**It will be either Pertemis or Perzoë, you guys can decide. You can even decide for there to be no coupling, I don't really mind. It's up to you folks.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line, nothing more.**

**Enjoy guys!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**No point of view:**

Deep thunder rumbled across the dark, cloudy night. It was November, and as per-usual, the hunters of Artemis always decided to go on an expedition hunt that stretched on for a few months, right before they had to go back to Camp Half-blood.

And right now, they were hungry for blood. The blood of monsters… Well, _anything_ evil or male, that is.

A splash was heard throughout the silent forests of North Dakota. Rain poured down from the sky, but that didn't stop a young boy from his trek through the woodland.

The boy was dressed in torn clothes that were coated in a layer of dried mud. His fingers and hands were smothered cuts, as was his face and arms.

His each of his hands were wrapped in bandages, enough padding to make it look like something a professional MMA fighter or boxer would wear.

His eyes resembled burning coals, and his look was made more evil by how his hair drooped low over his face. It was quite long, as it nearly reached his shoulders.

The boy then shivered before readjusting his hood to cover more of his face, and then shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his tattered metal combats.

The young boy couldn't be any more than eleven, as he had not started to grow facial hair.

Images began to fill his mind.

His father chanting at him, repeatedly shouting insults like "_you dump prick!_", and "_you're the biggest mistake ever imagined!_". The one that stung the most was "_your mother will be ashamed of you! No wonder why she abandoned you!_".

He just wanted all of the pain to stop.

On his ninth birthday, he was exiled from his home, apparently because his horns hadn't begun to grow yet.

"_Perseus Jackson, son of Astaroth. You have been trained under the wing of both Amon and Satan, but failed all of your tests... Not to mention that your horns and wings have not begun to grow... You are hereby banished to Earth, and may only return when you have grown your horns and wings, __**and**__ mastered your abilities...!_" The judge had bellowed, and that night he was tossed out of his homeland.

Percy looked up at the crescent moon, which glared a hole through the pitch black clouds.

_Mother... Where in the devil's name are you?_ He asked himself, looking back down when his eyes began to sting from the rain.

Being a demi-demon was hard, especially when you have to follow every single bloody devil law.

Like for medicine, there was something that looked and smelled like someone's ordure. Then they had to drain a human dry of blood once a month to keep them alive - a lot like a vampire.

Percy tried it once, and he threw up after a pint or so.

He felt the corners of his head, which was little above the temple.

_Still no horns..._ He mentally sighed. He was a young kid who was starving hungry, has no money, no family or anyone who loved him.

He trudged through yet another puddle. The only noise that rung through his ears, was the diamonds of water tore downwards and through the demi-demon's clothes and muddy water getting thrown into the air by his feet and the rain.

The intensity of the downpour seemed to increase, making Percy's vision much worse than what it already was.

He punched a nearby tree in a fit of rage.

It cracked, and seemed to fall down. A scream was heard from the tree, which caused the demi-demon's head to snap in the direction that the scream came from.

He ran over there, and saw a girl crouching there, dusting herself off.

Percy remained silent as he crouched on the fallen tree trunk. He analyzed her, but could already tell that she was involved with one of the Pantheons; (not to mention a hunter) because a silver bow hung loosely over her shoulder and a quiver of silver arrows was strapped to her back.

With his extremely enhanced sight, the son of Astaroth managed to notice that the feathers on the end of each arrow was black, other than a few which has tags on them. He managed to make out one: _Tranquilizer_.

_Uh-oh..._ Percy paled considerably. Knowing this girl, there was enough of that stuff to take down a horse on steroids (and that's a _lot_).

He slowly crept backwards, careful not to make a -

_SNAP!_

_Crap..._ Percy cursed mentally. He had trod on a branch that he could've sworn that was never there beforehand.

The hunter turned towards him, her obsidian eyes narrowed.

Not even a second later, she had an arrow nocked and aimed right in between his eyes.

"What do thy want, _boy?_" She hissed, an evil glint in her eyes that said '_if you value your life, you will NOT tick me off anymore than you already have!_'.

"To walk away, and pretend that we never met." The son of Astaroth shrugged his shoulders.

He just hoped and _prayed_ that this wasn't a hunter of that Greek goddess of the Moon… What was her name…? Anyway, he was mainly worried because she would kill him... Slowly and most painfully.

The fog began to clear up, and he noticed that there was a silver tiara nested on the top of her head. She wore a silver ski jacket with cameo jeans and combat boots.

_Oh... Sweet devil's armpit..._

He was screwed to high heaven.

"Zoë! _Where_ are you?!" A distant voice called out.

The girl, Zoë, turned her head to the direction of the voice. Using his time wisely, the demi-demon jumped off of the fallen tree and ran in the direction he was originally heading in.

Give him another eleven or so days and he would reach Manhattan.

And that was with only four hours of sleep per night.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

He sighed in exhaustion. He kept on running into the same creatures that used to try and kill him when he was younger... Hellhound.

"Stupid Astaroth, can't tell the difference between his ass and brain..." Percy grumbled, and the ground shook a bit.

"Can it, will you? Calm your tits... Jeez..." Percy rolled his eyes at his grandfather's retarded behavior.

It had been a week since his run in with that Zoë girl, whatever her name was. He couldn't really care less to be honest.

Anyway, he was currently getting extremely bored with all of the running around. He had just entered the state of New York earlier that morning, only to get attacked by Hellhounds.

But, _seriously?!_ They are from the Greek pantheon, while he was from some demonic pantheon that kills more people in a week than even a terrorist did in his / her life time!

Well, maybe not that much... But they did kill quite a lot.

A silver arrow shot out from the trees, narrowly missing the demi-demon.

"Really, you have to freaking stalk me?" Percy just cursed, and the same girl he met a week ago – Zia was it? Zoë? Yeah, Zoë was her name.

Then again, on the inside Percy was like _oh crap, I'd be damned to the darkest pits of hell where the devil resides._

"Not stalk; _hunt_ is a much more accurate word, thou dumb _boy_." Zoë sneered, pulling the string of her bow back, and a silver arrow shimmered into existence.

"Eh, my dick of a father gave much worse insults." He folded his arms in a disappointed method.

"Then again, you aren't from the depths of Hell." Percy added from out of nowhere - and then the arrow was released.

He only cracked a ghost of a smile and side stepped the arrow so it soured behind him and hit another huntress in the shoulder.

The huntress grunted in pain, and suddenly twenty girls jumped down from the trees, all ready to turn the boy into a pin cushion.

Then, one last huntress jumped down from the canopy above them, landing on front of Percy and in between him and Zoë.

Long, auburn hair fell down below her shoulders and piercing silver eyes caught anyone's eyes with their beauty. A silver hunting knife was strapped to each of her thighs, and a bow was in her hands, most likely slung over her shoulders like they did in the ancient times.

"Now the entire party is here! Am I the guest of honour or something, as I have all the arrows pointed at me other than the unnecessary friendly fire from Zoë behind you." Percy remarked, only to get a sharp dagger tip digging into the bottom of his chin. A spec of black blood slithered down the knife, and onto the silver eyed girl's hand.

She instantly recoiled, clutching her hand as her knife clattered to the ground. She was hissing in pain, proving her to be a goddess.

"Lady Artemis, I thought you would of known - to any being with any form of ichor running through their blood, the blood of a demonic being is very acidic." Percy held his hands up, to show that he won't do anything rash.

Artemis only glared at Percy. "Your kind has been extinct for centuries... So don't lie to me."

"Why would I do that, Lady Artemis?" Percy retorted, letting his arms fall down to his sides. A tingling sensation crawled up his back, which he usually got right before something bad was about to occur.

"Because your a disgusting male." Artemis spat, and lunged for the demi-demon, ignoring her injured hand.

"Damn it..." Percy cursed, only left with the option of fighting.

_KOO-KIE!_

The sound rung throughout Percy's ears.

He focused on where the sound came from, dodging Artemis' numerous strikes.

He could hear ragged breathing of a male, and his teeth grinding together.

The light scraping sound of the gun being readjusted, meaning that it was most likely something along the lines of a sniper or assault rife.

He snatched up Artemis' dagger from the ground, and threw it towards the man's hiding spot.

A yelp of pain came from the trees, and the sound of someone running away faded away.

That was his mistake.

A sharp kick to his side drove the wind out of the demi-demon, sending him sprawling across the forest floor.

Percy growled in pain, regaining his composure.

Arrows rained down on the son of Astaroth, adding to his level of annoyance.

Artemis kicked him to the ground, and raised her dagger to stab him, but then the sky rumbled with thunder.

"Your lucky, _boy_." Artemis spat, and Percy closed his eyes as the Greek goddess of the Moon flashed away along with her hunters.

Percy just lay there for a few hours, groaning in pain every time he made even the slightest bit of movement, pain erupted all over his body.

Remind him to never piss off Artemis and the hunt ever again, unless he wanted to be killed.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**And that's a wrap! Now, I plan to hit Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief within chapters 3 or 4, as I plan to go through the entire PJO series in this one story, and hopefully hit HOO in a sequel.**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say other than drop a review to give me a boost of inspiration so next chapter makes way to your computers quicker, it comes more awesome AND… Well… Just review for crying out loud!**

**So yeah, see ya next chapter!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**P.S: Don't forget to drop by a review of your chosen shipping! Percy/Zoë or Percy/Artemis! Or just my life easier and just vote in the poll on my profile (should be up… NOW)!**


	2. 2: A Very Awkward Reunion

**Hey guys! And damn... Never knew the story was **_**that**_** good, as I'm already at least ten (if not more) of everything! That means followers, favourites and reviews!**

**So yeah, let's just do the disclaimer and get on with the chapter as I'm bored as hell writing this Author's Note.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything over than the plot line additions! All characters of the PJO cast belong to good ol' Rick Riordan!**

**Enjoy or rot in hell with the devil!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**No point of view:**

Percy brushed the loose dirt off of his shoulder as he walked across the bridge.

He didn't have a clue what one he was walking over, all he knew was that he was walking towards New Jersey.

The son of Astaroth pulled out a small slip of paper, which had the words _Sweet on America, Grand Central Station_ written on it. His mother's place of work.

Percy seemed to wonder through New York until he reached Grand Central Station, where his mother worked. It wasn't hard to find the sweet store at all, he just needed to follow the scent of candy.

He just wondered into the tiny store, and found the checkout right at the back of the store. It was pretty empty for a sweet store in Grand Central, but it just made his job easier.

Percy made sure that he had ten dollars on him, he decided to buy some blue liquorice and blueberry strips. Putting them all in one of them small paper bags, Percy went up to the till to pay.

"Four dollars, please." The cashier had a warm smile on her face, her blue eyes changing between azul and sea green with each blink. She was at least in her early thirties, as the wrinkles were starting to deepen.

Percy gave her the ten dollar bill.

"So, how come a young kid like you is around here without his mother?" She asked, and Percy mentally face palmed.

It would look a _bit_ strange for a ten year old kid to be wondering around on his own, without adult supervision. Then again, this was Sally Jackson he was after.

"I'm looking for her. Sally Jackson, that's her name." Percy took his six dollar change and bag of candy.

"Oh really...?" The woman asked. She had a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I'm Perseus Jackson, better known as Percy-" He couldn't say any more as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh my gods! Percy! You have been missing since the day your father disappeared nine and a half years ago!" Sally sobbed, tightening her grip on her long lost son.

Percy returned to embrace with just as much affection, trying to hold back his own tears. Finally, someone who actually cared about him.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"So, where on Earth have you been for the past ten years?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Percy had a mug of hot chocolate in his tiny hands, still in the dirty clothes he had worn during his trek to New York. He even still had the bandages around his hands.

The pair were currently in Manhattan, in Sally's apartment on 5th Avenue.

Sally grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen counter top and began to cut away at Percy's bandages.

"I've been with dad. He's a right dick, beating me constantly and saying how weak and pathetic I am. Why?" Percy shrugged, and Sally froze.

Her child had to put up with a monster for the first ten years of his life? The mortal's heart clenched in guilt.

"Where is he right now?" Sally asked her newly found son.

"In Hell, where else would that twat be?" Percy shrugged as if it was nothing.

Sally just gaped at Percy. Where the Hades did her son learn this kind of foul language?

"Perseus Jackson, you will not use that kind of language! You are ten years old!" She scolded her son.

"Sorry, mom. Just need to get used to all of this... Being in exile and all of that." Percy winced. He was used to being tossed into an inferno of flames for a punishment.

That sparked another thought in Sally's mind.

"Don't tell me you killed Andrew, did you? And exiled from where exactly?" Sally asked rapidly, needing to know all the information there and then.

Percy just laughed.

"Andrew... I think you mean Astaroth, the Prince of Hell, one of the strongest demons in Hell. And exile... Well, I'm exiled from Hell." Percy chuckled, his face darkening when he mentioned the exile.

"Are you trying to say that your a demi-_demon_?" Sally asked, and inquisitive expression written across her face.

"Yep." Percy shrugged, popping the 'p'.

He took a mouthful of his hot chocolate, wondering if Hell were going to attempt to kill him yet.

Sally just paled considerably. That explained why he had seemed so alluring to her, tempting her to mate with him.

"What exactly happens in Hell?" Sally asked, nervous, "Amd how come you were put into exile?"

"You act all evil and that. Drink blood, eat dung - in other words, paradise." Sarcasm rolled off with each of his words. "And exile? Oh, because I don't have any horns or wings yet. Not to mention that I wont drink blood, eat manure... Well, you get the idea." Percy winced as he remembered being locked up after brutally attacking one of his two trainers.

He has all of his demon powers - he just won't use them. They only caused chaos... And all Percy was, was to lead a normal and average life.

Sally placed her cup of coffee on the kitchen counter top, and rested her head in her arms.

"What is the real reason you were thrown out, Perseus Jackson?" Sally demanded, and Percy flinched at the use of his full name.

He was only ten years old... Not that it mattered much.

"I broke many laws, Astaroth hated my guts with a passion for some reason, always speaking of how you would be ashamed of me. All I wanted was to be accepted, so I made a deal - harvest a human of all of their muscles, arteries, veins, eyeballs, skin and organs. Then the bone and all of the blood in a single vial.

"Just before the killing could occur, I stopped and refused to ever kill an innocent mortal. What makes it worse, was that it had to be an immortal..." Percy trailed off.

"So, you were exiled after that?" Sally asked, convened about her son's well being.

"No, as that was three years ago. It was me not having wings and horns which got me... You know... Chucked outta hell." Percy tried not to wince in pain, memories flooding through his mind.

Someone was trying to get inside of his head, constantly battering him with the force that of an atomic bomb.

_Astaroth, piss off._ Was Percy's simple mind message. It was too much for the ten year old demi-demon to handle.

"Well anyway, it is around seven o'clock. Finish off your hot chocolate, and go have a shower. You smell like a dog after a week's without washing." Sally joked, and Percy laughed briefly.

"Yeah... So... Where do I sleep?" Percy was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, trying not to push his luck too far.

"Oh... You can have my bed, and I'll take the couch-" Sally offered.

"I'll take the sofa, mom. I'll be fine." Percy cracked a small grin, showing off his razor sharp canines and top outer incisors.

"And tomorrow, we'll grab some clothes for you. I think a toothbrush, and you can have the spare bedroom. Some new shoes as well, as I doubt that you will want to be walking about in them... Well... Ruined ones. In other words, we have lots to do tomorrow." She smiled warmly, and Percy's heart willed up with warmth.

_So this is family love... Now, I have a reason to live..._ Percy grinned back, and downed the rest of his hot chocolate, before hopping off of the kitchen chair and running off to the shower.

Sally laughed and followed him. This could take some getting used to.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Unknown point of view:**

_I stood in front of my father's throne. He was most certainly not happy. Being the child of the Prince of Hell was not all too enjoyable._

_"Perseus... You have failed to exceed my expectations once again..." Astaroth seethed, his coal black eyes shining brightly through the thick black of darkness which surrounded him._

_No one had properly seen Astaroth's original demonic form... Well, few have, but were killed instantly._

_I just nodded my head in acknowledgment._

_"I will try harder in the future, father." I squeaked, scared out of my skin for the impending punishments._

_"No, you should of tried harder THEN!" Astaroth roared, globs of spit flying everywhere._

_"S-s-sorry father..." I whimpered._

_"Whatever, you worthless pile of shit. I have a task for you, and if you do this, you will be a fully fledged demon." Astaroth barked at me. My coal black eyes just shone with determination._

_"I will do it, father!" I had a small grin on my face._

_"Go and kill an immortal, placing all of his or her organs and bones in these bags. Then fill this flask up with the ichor of the immortal. Your target... Well, just take a vortex there." Astaroth narrowed his eyes at me, causing me to shiver in a tinge of fear, his blood running cold._

_"Whatever you say, father." I nodded my head in understanding before running out of the throne room._

_A small pouch appeared around my waist, a twelve inch carving knife in a sheath, both sacks and the flask for the golden ichor._

_**Ten minutes later...**_

_I stood in the forest, guarded by the shadows._

_I made sure that my knife was still on my belt, before creeping into the small camp site._

_The fire still burnt with a few embers. I grinned. This was going to be easier than I had thought._

_I crept into the leader's tent, making sure that it was zipped back up before I would get onto the deed._

_I removed the dagger from my belt, and raised it high above the sleeping figure._

_Long auburn hair flowed from the immortal's head, a faint silver glow emitting from its body._

_I was halfway bringing it down, and I stopped. __**I had to.**__ It didn't feel right to kill an innocent person, immortal or not._

_The pain I was about to inflict upon her would of scared me for life, giving me nightmares for the rest of my life._

_"I can't do it..." I mumbled, trying to shake of my weakness. It was the only way to get accepted... I just couldn't do it._

_The figure turned over in its sleep, to reveal a beautiful sleeping twelve year old girl. My heart clenched in annoyance._

Dad's gonna kill me for this._ I mentally grumbled, and rammed the knife deep into the ground._

_Silver eyes shot open, darting around her tent._

_They landed on me, but I was no longer there. I was in the shadows, well hidden._

_Her eyes peeled off of my location and onto the knife I had dug deep into the ground._

_She sat up in bed and pulled the dagger out of the ground._

_She pulled it out of the ground, only for it to disintegrate._

_Her tent opened up, and another girl walked into the tent. "Milady, are you alright?" She asked the goddess._

_"I am fine, lieutenant." She replied to the girl, and I used this time to escape the tent._

_"There! Kill him!" A girl hollered._

_A ran for the cover of the trees as arrows rained down behind me. I dived in, and back into the vortex, granting me quick exit to my home._

_**Yet another half an hour later:**_

_"__**WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU LOST THE DAGGER AND WAS OUT NUMBERED! I SAID NO MATTER THE COSTS, EVEN IF YOU LOSE YOUR FREAKING HEAD! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT PERSEUS JACKSON, YOUR MOTHER WILL BE ASHAMED TO CALL YOU HER BRETHREN!**__" Astaroth roared at me. I began to tear up, and ran off and up to my chambers._

_I leapt onto my bed, sobbing like a baby._

Why am I so weak lately?_ I asked myself. _Is it true that I am nothing but a waste of space here?

Then, time fast forwarded until I was exiled.

_And then, once again. I was old, around seventeen to eighteen, and I was in locked hands with a girl with dark hair, in front of the Moon, and there was a small ring on her finger._

Then I woke up, my first words simple:

"What the _fudge_ was that about?!"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Wow... Just wow... I restarted this yesterday, so yeah, if it seems a bit rushed... Blame my school and sister.**

**I have two main reasons for the long wait:**

**1. My sister decided to take my phone and delete this chapter (other than the opening A/N and five words – Payback's a bitch big bro…), the latest The Road to Darkness chapter and the latest one for my crossover story.**

**2. Just yesterday, I got a concussion in D&T. Some idiot was playing with a vice, and a lump of MDF wood hid me right above the eye... Then I decided to fall down the stairs not even five hours later, spraining my arm... Karma is really a big time bitch.**

**Anyway, 37 follows, 31 favourites and 18 reviews **_**ALREADY?!**_** AWESOME!**

**Replies:**

**TheFallen62:** Very creative. I like it. I vote perzoe! :P Suggestion, if I may, for future chapters, if possible, maybe add more of Percy's background. Honestly, I don't see any flaws or mishaps to point out. Its a great story, you should continue it. :)

**Me: Thanks! I did that in this chapter... But I want waves of mysterious-ness (if that's even a word) to roll off of Percy, which will give me a lot of time to develop twists and turns. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**PancakedSNG:** I'm totally going with percy/Artemis. Very good story though! Love the plot although I don't know what pantheon this is.

**Me: Heh... I call it the Demonic Pantheon or Demonology for many reasons, but even I am still researching this subject. And thanks!**

**Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega:** Please be a pertemis!

**Me: I'll try... Depends really.**

**monkeybaby:** I'm really liking this so far its different than others and maybe um I thinking Percy just not dating anyone just friends nothing more I hope that helped some :))

**Me: Thanks! I've never seen a story centered around this type of creatures myself, as they are so horrific (and many other rumour crap). You did help in some aspects! So thanks!**

**Mort Dans La Nuit:** *chanting* PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTPERTEMIS EMIS PERTEMIPERTEMIS S PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS

Oh and lovely start!

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol. Anyway... 1... 4... 10... 20... 21 Pertemis... Bit high on sugar here, aren't ya? ;)**

** .18:** It was good I hate were you ended it but it makes me want more please update fast. Percy/Artemis please

**Me: Heh... Sorry about the delayed chapter...**

**walrai:** amazing story idea and it's really well written, can't wait to see Percy's demon powers

**Me: He has more than just demon powers, my friend! And thanks!**

**SwordofAchilles:** The story is good. It should be a perzoe

**Me: Thanks!**

**DragonClan:** This is awesome

**Me: Thanks!**

**Riptide752:** Percy/Artemis and Zoe or just Artemis

**Me: Three-way pairing?! Damn, that's going to be hard to pull off...**

**Zgirl101:** Well...I like 'em both, but I think I have to go with Percy/Zoe. Keep it up Soul!

**Me: Can't promise! ;) :P**

**Deathspot551:** This seems very interesting, I would like to see where it ends up the good work and percy/Artemis

**Me: Thanks! And not even I know that...**

**Young IV:** Good start to a story with promise. Not many authors can cross pantheons good much less accurately

**Me: Thanks! And that is always hard - but that doesn't mean I cannot join them authors!**

**megamanplayer234:** perzoe in my opinion, great concept cant wait to see where this goes

**Me: Thanks!**

**Time Sea Sky Primordial:** Percy/Artemis

**Me: Can't promise!**

**Guest: **It should be Perzoe

**Me: I can try.**

**the things that define you:** Hum your giving me a hard choice. Both would be good but I'm more of a Zoe fan so I'm going to vote for her. If it fits your story better to do Artemis though do her. You have a great start keep it up.

**Me: Thanks! And it is a really hard choice...**

**Jake Wolf: **Interesting story and I'd have to say Percy Artemis.

**Me: Thanks!**

**Anyway, I would have something to say about SOPA, but they were stopped yesterday (around twelve, I was out cold so I cannot be too sure).**

**Anyway, Read and Review for an awesome chapter three! Even better than both of these chapters!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	3. 3: Pentagrams and Worse than Hell

**Nothing to say other than enjoy, so yeah...**

**Well?! What are you waiting for?!**

**Oh yeah... Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! If I did, Percabeth would not exist - it would be Percy/Bianca, PerZoë or Pertemis! Maybe even Perlia - depends on my mood.**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**No point of view:**

"Okay... New clothes - check. Shoes - check. Weapons for any monster or demonic creature that may come after us - err... Maybe later." Sally went through her shopping list, Percy by her side.

She had to call in sick, claiming that she had just received word of her long lost son who had been missing for the majority of his life.

"Yeah... We may get a few disturbances from demons... They hold a load of grudges, especially when you knife one's lover." Percy deadpanned.

Sally gave her son a strange look, and Percy shrugged.

"She tried to kill me."

"But still... Killing someone is not a good omen. Don't you ever kill an innocent, Percy, either." Sally gave her son a warm smile, and walked into a supermarket.

After twenty minutes, Sally had gotten everything they needed: eggs, chicken, steak, vegetables and fruit. She ended up having to get some kiddy snacks for Percy's sake, as he was like... Nine or ten?

Anyway, after paying for the shop, they walked past a jewellery shop.

Percy stopped dead in his tracks, a strange voice goading him to walk towards the shop.

The world seemed to fade away as he neared the shop, in a trance.

Sally then noticed that her son was missing, and saw him walking into the store.

"Percy!" She yelled, and ran towards her son.

Percy couldn't hear her, and entered the shop.

He walked in, and the first thing he saw was a bone pentagram. He instantly reached out for it, and pulled it off of the rack.

Sally ran in and picked him up, before trying to get him out of the shop.

The necklace glowed faintly, and Sally just looked into Percy's eyes before gasping.

They had changed into a dark sea green, but the evil glint still remained in his eyes.

Sally took the necklace from him, and Percy's eyes darkened to pitch black once again.

She set her son down, and walked up to the line for the checkout, Percy at her heels.

If this could take away the evil aura and demonic personality her son had, maybe he would be a lot easier to handle.

She brought it, and checked the list once more.

She didn't need to worry about the weaponry, so she and Percy made their way over to Sally's Camaro the shopping into the car before driving off back to the apartment.

She instantly gave Percy the necklace, and he put it on.

The necklace glowed, and Percy looked sickened.

"This is human bone... Nice..." Percy grumbled, and Sally shot him an odd look before driving the pair of them home.

Now, only to enroll him into a school.

And how hard could that be?

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Remember Percy: Don't loose your temper with any bullies or anyone. Just act natural. Just say you lived up in Alaska with your father before moving down here after he passed. Got it?" Sally had to make sure Percy would go talking about he was a demi-demon.

"Yeah, I got it mom. Don't worry, I got it mom. I don't even plan on mentioning him, so yeah..." Percy jumped out of the car, anxiousness tearing him apart.

Being around the very species he was brought up to destroy surrounding him was one thing, but _school?!_

Back in Hell, a school was learning how to kill immortals and mortals, and what symbols to avoid in both Hell and Earth. And to never enter the 'world above Earth', as they would die within seconds. Well, that was all that Percy remembered anyway.

Sally left the car and locked it before walking Percy into the school.

"And remember - no cursing either, and be polite. Now, go on!" Sally warned, before turning and walking back to the car and speeding off.

Damn it.

Percy looked up. It was a regular mansion, probably a cool place for Halloween.

One thing still puzzled Percy.

What the freaking Hell did the words '_be polite_' mean?

Shrugging it off, Percy went inside and instantly felt the urge to bail school.

Fire began sparking all around him, as if he had stepped into a portal back down below.

Percy just closed his dark green eyes and shook his head, before continuing his way into the school. He rounded a corner, and he found the words 'principle's office' imprinted onto a door.

"Eh, hopefully not like my old principle's office." Percy shrugged and continued on, shivering at the memory of what the office was like. it reminded him of a dungeon, just some strange shaped poles on a stand, handcuffs and gags around the room. Percy once found a whip in there, as well as a strange plastic suit he thought she would never be seen dead wearing.

Percy continued his stroll around the school building until he found a room full of paper and stuff, with a lone woman signing papers.

'Office' the door read, so Percy entered.

The woman looked up, an eyebrow arched.

"How may I help you?" She asked, and the sound of chatter filled Percy's ears.

"Errr... Yeah, I'm a... Uh... New student, Percy Jackson." Percy scratched the back of his head, and the woman pulled out a folder from god knows where.

"Here is your timetable, and first you have maths with Ms. Fankah." She gave Percy a little sheet of paper, and left her seat to walk up to Percy.

"I'll take you to your locker, where all of your text books, bag and stuff go." She walked off, and a few names formed in Percy's mind.

_Fankah... Fanker... Wanker... Eh, get your name changed._ Percy mentally snickered, as he followed the woman through the maze.

She led him to a locker on the bottom row. Nobody stood within a foot of it, as if it was cursed.

Percy saw the locker number. 666.

_Oh, the irony,_ Percy rolled his eyes. The woman gave him the combination and Percy opened it up.

_Quite roomy, might fit a few dead bodies in here._ Percy wondered, before closing the locker and locking it.

The office lady then led Percy over to his first class, a few minutes before the bell would ring, and Percy chose a seat right in the far corner, right next to a window.

As predicted, the bell sounded and the class filled with high-pitched squeals of forth graders, each of them shorter than Percy.

A huge girl, probably the size of a walrus, walked up to Percy's desk and slammed her fist down on it.

"Yeah?" Percy answered, completely unfazed by her violent behaviour. He would of already thrown her through the window if it wasn't for the necklace his mother forced him to wear.

"Your in _my_ seat!" She snarled, her eyes narrowed at Percy.

The son of Astaroth lifted up, and looked around both the chair and desk in a mocking attitude.

"Sorry, but I don't see your name. Go sit somewhere else." Percy shrugged, reclaiming the seat.

The girl raised a hand to punch Percy, but the teacher walked in and yelled.

"Miss Ugliano! Take a seat, or I will be forced to call your father in once again!" Ms. Fankah barked, and the girl walked over to another seat, giving Percy the evil eye.

The son of Astaroth just flipped her the bird.

"Now, care to introduce yourself Mr. Jackson?" The teacher asked, and motioned her hand for him to stand up.

"Err... So yeah, name's Percy Jackson, eleven years old in August, so yeah... That's about it..." Percy just sat back down, and the teacher got on with the lesson.

Maybe it wasn't going to be too bad after all.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Percy groaned in boredom... For the fifth time today.

He got shouted at in Physics as he electrocuted the Ugliano girl (not that she felt anything).

For the rest of the day, she had constantly been giving the son of Astaroth the evil eye, as if saying 'I'm going to eat you'.

Percy just flipped her the bird, and continued with his work.

Percy checked his timetable. Last lesson of the day, thank heavens.

He then cursed when he saw his last lesson.

Greek mythology.

"Oh, kill me please..." Percy grumbled and entered the classroom.

His teacher though, sounded like a real dick.

Mr. Roach.

Eh, I've heard weirder. I mean, I know a demon called Beelzebub for crying out loud! Percy took the last seat available: right in front of the teacher's desk.

Grumbling and cursing in some ancient tongue Demons used, Percy sat down at the available seat.

"Now, new student, which means no test... Well, let's just cover the basics. Johnathan! Who was the King of the gods?" Mr. Roach pointed to some random kid behind Percy.

"Zeus!"

"Correct! The original five gods in the order of birth?" He pointed at another random student.

"Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter and Hera!"

"Misses out Hestia, the eldest and best of them all..." Percy grumbled.

"Now, their mother and father!" He pointed at Percy, hearing his smart ass comment.

"Kronos, King of the Titans and the Titan of time and Rhea, Queen of the Titans." Percy answered.

"Wrong! They were gods in fact!"

"Whatever." Percy grumbled, and the gods and goddesses were carried on to be named.

All but the minor gods and Hestia.

Percy was beyond pissed, as all there was were slating off to them all, and he couldn't help but defend them.

Even Artemis, dispute how much of a bitch the goddess was.

He didn't even mention half of the titans the gods and goddesses had, and didn't even bother with the Hunters of Artemis.

Percy felt like contacting them and setting them on Mr. Roach's ass, but they would only go after Percy afterwards... In other words, making this lesson a proper nightmare.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, Percy was the last one out of the classroom.

"Perseus Jackson!" The teacher called, catching the son of Astaroth's attention.

"Yeah, Mr. Roach?" Percy asked, his eyes darkening a shade.

Percy tried to summon some hellfire, but nothing happened.

_Crap..._

Percy was picked up, and thrown into a table, breaking it instantly.

So much for being a ten year old... Bullies...

The monster smiled darkly, his eyes glowing a sickly green.

"The King of Hell will pay much for your head on a stake, Perseus. But your father is the only one keeping you alive. To come out of exile, you must hunt and kill all of the Greek Olympians. You have six years, son of Astaroth. Be gone!" The demon burst into a ball of flame and vanished into nothing.

_Damn it... I was hoping to be a mortal for the rest of my life..._ Percy groaned and got up off of the carpeted floor before leaving the classroom and school building as quick as he could.

Cursed schools, demon hideouts...

Percy ran out of the school building and saw his mom in the parking lot.

His necklace was slowly calming down, and Percy groaned.

But one thing still puzzled him: how powerful would he be if he destroys the necklace? Would he die from the rush of power, or would whatever is left of his mortality fade away?

"So, how was school today?" Sally asked her son.

"Alright, got a rubbish Greek Mythology teacher though." Percy tried to make conversation with his mother as the two travelled home.

It would be a while before he would be used to the mortal ways of life.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

A bright orange flame illuminated the room, as a lone boy sat in front of it.

Dark green eyes darted around the dimly lit room, as if expecting something to occur.

A gust of wind brushed the attention of twelve year old boy, and his head snapped at the direction of the window.

It was the last two weeks of school, thank god.

Getting thrown out of multiple schools wasn't giving him a very good reputation, but he still had to remain on Earth with his mother - both alive, mortal and well.

"Ugh... I hate this place..." The son of Astaroth grumbled, and snuffed out the flame before turning on his bedroom light.

He really missed his mother, Sally. Too bad she had to send him away to a boarding school in the middle of nowhere... Damn laws.

He has to share a room with a kid called Grover - a scrawny guy with the and of a wispy beard and a complete cripple (no offence), as he apparently had some muscular disease in his legs.

Percy befriended him - but only just.

Friends had only ever caused him pain and suffering, stabbing him in the back.

Percy has only questioned Grover's loyalty once or twice (maybe more): when he ran for the enchiladas (literally - ran), when he agreed with the son of Astaroth when he called Mrs Dodds (Percy's pre-algebra teacher) '_not human_' AND when Grover bleated sometimes in tough situations.

Percy flicked on the light, revealing his messy room to the bright light.

Percy hopped onto his bed, making his Latin text book jump up into the air.

Percy just opened it up, and ten seconds later, closed it, groaning out one word: "BOOORING!"

A knock was heard on his door, and in came Grover.

"Yeah, G-man?" Percy asked, shoving his Latin text book into the bin before going to his underwear draw and pulling out a sack of candy.

"Want one?" The son of Astaroth offered one to his friend.

"Why not?" Grover shrugged, and Percy fished another sack out and tossed it to the cripple.

"So, how many tests we gotta do tomorrow?" Percy asked, shoving a gumdrop into his mouth.

"Err... Latin is all I think... Just revise, I don't think that D report card is much use to your future." Grover left, spitting out a blueberry sour string, his face wrinkled in disgust.

"Don't hate them Grover!" Percy called out, closing his door.

"Night Perce!" The son of Astaroth faintly heard Grover call, before all lights other than his own light.

He got the book from his bin, and heard the dorm door open and close.

Percy dropped the book onto his bed, and ran over to his chest of draws, and reached underneath it, before pulling out a small silver dagger.

He slipped on his trainers before switching off his light and leaving his bedroom.

The dorm was in complete and utter silence, the only sound being a faint echo from outside of crutches.

_Grover... What are you up to now?_ Percy asked himself before leaving the dorm as well.

The halls were only lit by a faint candle, which would snuff out by midnight. At the other end of the corridor, was Grover moving ss quick as you could with crutches.

Percy decided against calling him. Percy had to find out what was up with his best friend: and he had to _now_.

The son of Astaroth tucked the sheathed dagger into his trousers and slipped his shirt over the hilt before following Grover.

The demi-demon seemed to follow his friend throughout the entire school building, all the way to Mr. Brunner's office.

Percy's hand crept to the necklace. If it came to a fight, he didn't have a single clue on how he would survive, as he has still never really fought. The demons were cowards in many ways, one of them being always to kill the never-expecting.

Basically, with their back turned, or when they sleep. Never one-on-one combat or sword fighting crap. Killing was all they did. And Percy had only killed two people: a shape-shifter and a witch. The shape-shifter always just a pain in the ass, so Percy and six others chased it down. Percy only dealt the killing blow when it was pinned down and a nugget.

The witch though, was one of Lucifer's many play toys. She would... Well... Do what she was told. She soon went after the son of Astaroth, only for her to get beaten by Lucifer, Moloch and Beelzebub. Percy had to end her life after she was driven to insanity and tried to kill him - she had literally begged him.

She was only young - like him.

About seven or eight... The perverted bastards.

They could've been friends, but he had to end it all for her... A possible friend...

He was just _too_ soft for a demon. Demi-demons aren't supposed to exist - their abominations, scum of the Earth and deserve nothing other than death.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Percy continued to eavesdrop ob the ongoing conversation between Grover and Mr. Brunner.

"We cannot possibly take him to camp, though! He doesn't smell like one, he only carries a strong aura of destruction, chaos, discord and blood!" Grover argued in a hushed tone.

Percy raised his left arm and sniffed twice, only to have a weak odour fill his nose.

"Ugh.. Could've told me sooner Grover..." Percy muttered under his breath.

"It does not matter much, Grover. I believe he is the male that the Hunters are chasing since a few years ago, so watch him. He is more than what we normally deal with - a three quarter god most possible." Mr. Brunner mused to himself, and Percy peered in the small window.

_Oh, so that's why I keep on seeing girls in silver chasing me..._ Percy rolled his eyes, Perfect - a pissed off Artemis whom is always on her period is still after my ass after two years...

"But still, there is a strange scent of the sea around him. As if he is a legacy..." Grover wondered, and that caught Mr. Brunner's attention.

"Sea, eh? Not another one - there haven't been any for around fifty years..." Mr. Brunner had a distant look in his eyes, before he looked directly into the son of Astaroth's dark green eyes.

"Grover..." Mr. Brunner muttered, and he spun around and ran.

Percy didn't look back until he reached his dorm. The demi-demon instantly hit the bed, to not raise any suspicion, one question still racing through his mind:

_What in the devil's name is up with those two? And what the freaking Hell were they going on about?_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**And chapter three is done! A long wait, I know, but I've had a busy week or so! The Road to Darkness at it's climax, means top priority, a 4/5K one-shot (Pertemis) in the making taking up time, life crap, which meant hardly any time for this. :'(**

**BUT, as all my exams are done, I wrote a 3K chapter to say sorry, and thanks for all of the reviews! 39 already! Now, to reply to those that need it (can't do all - probably PM a few if I can be asked)**

**Guest:** About the three way pairing. There is a story called true child of chaos it's a 7 way pairing might help. But three way pairing is more interesting than pertemis or "perzoe" (I don't know what it's called).

**Me: I may consider it, but I am not a true fan of three-ways, so I may go with just one of the two. And as for the story - read it before, but I'm kinda a young teen, so yeah... Not gonna read it (contains loads of sex and shit)**

**J:** I'm really starting to like this story. The only thing I'm thinking of is that since he hates being a demon, then have Chaos make him something else. Also along with Mort Dans La Nuit I'm going Pertemis. Keep on writing :)

**Me: My original idea was the opposite, and he tries to kill the Olympians - but it's over done. Anyway, thanks!**

**Zgirl101:** I love this chapter! It's so sweet! And the flashback/flash forward thing worked out really well!

**Me: I wasn't going to reply, but since your my friend Zgirl... Your just lucky! Anyway, thanks! And I was aiming for the tears and sobs, but sweet works! (DAMN IT!)**

**WhiskerRabbit:** This is so awesome, Percy as a son of a demon is a really nice concept. I vote for perzoe.

Ps. Does Percy have a tail?

**Me: Thanks, I just hope nobody else has done a similar story before... Anyway, he don't! I don't really agree with some stereotypes, but other demon's true forms may! I may need to reserch all of that first though...**

**Mort Dans La Nuit:** Hahaha SOPA is stopped. Thanks so much for your support! And yes... I love Pertemis, it's unhealthy

**Me: Eh, not as unhealthy as my addiction for killing main characters *shrugs***

**the things that define you:** Wow another amazing chapter. Loved getting more of a back story on Percy. Will this go with the books. Not saying it has to. If you want to do something radical go ahead. Amazing job please keep it up. This story will be a highlight to read.

**Me: For starters, cool name. And thanks a lot! And it will be based roughly, but quite a lot of changes will occur. And thanks once again!**

**Jake Wolf:** Interesting story. The first chapter was a nice introduction to Percy and this chapter reveals more about who he is and the problems he's faced. I can't wait to see where you take this and I have to vote Percy/Artemis or Percy/Artemis/Zoe. That said I love the way you portray Sally, she's such a caring mother.

**Me: Thanks, man!**

**To everyone else who reviewed: Thanks! Mercí! Gracias!**

**Why the Hell I just spoke Spanish and French I don't know... -_-**

**Anyway, once again, 19 reviews for last chapter alone! That is awesome! Now, let's get another twenty like we did first chapter!**

**See ya next time! Read and Review so next chapter comes quicker!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**P.S: This was meant to be coming out yesterday - April fools 2014 - but I had pranked enough people (around fifty or so people)!**

**P.S.S: Next update plan for this story: 14th April (hopefully, as 15K must be covered in two weeks).**

**Adios people!**


	4. Chapter 4: Never Trust Giant Teddy Bears

**And chapter four is under way!**

**Not much to say, so yeah, let's get on with the chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO: happy?**

**Enjoy!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**No point of view:**

A groan escaped the twelve year old's lips as he leaned back in his seat.

Yancy Academy were on a school trip to some museum in Manhattan, so Percy was a bit bored.

They were probably going to only cover some boring stuff like buildings and some people who's been long dead.

He had met most of them in Hell for crying out loud!

Now, sitting near enough the front of the school bus, Percy was under major restrictions - not even going to bring up probation.

Next to him, sat Grover, clutching his crutches as if they were what was keeping him tied to the world.

His knuckles were white, and his starting wispy beard was shaking.

From behind them, a ketchup and peanut butter sandwich was thrown at the two friends.

It was seriously ticking Percy off.

One sandwich hit the teacher sat in front of Percy, and she turned around.

"Percy Jackson! Grover Underwood! Stop throwing food or your going to get a whole month's worth of detention!" One of the chaperones, Ms Dodds, yelled, turning around in her seat.

Percy l felt like pulling out his dagger and slitting her throat, but he had to keep his demon heritage in the shadows for the time being.

"Ms Dodds, it is Nancy from the back. I can clearly see that these two are innocent for the time being." Mr Brunner said from behind the demi-demon.

Ms Dodds huffed and sat back down, annoyed that she didn't get a chance to give the two yet another detention.

The bus suddenly came to a halt on a bridge, and Grover paled.

"Hey, G-man, what's wrong?" Percy asked, and the bridge swayed slightly.

Grover looked as if he was about to die, but Percy's hand crept towards his ankle where a small pen knife was kept.

It was half silver, half cesterial bronze for many reasons - mostly in case he gets attacked by some Greek monsters or Artemis comes to finish him off.

Then, traffic started back up, and they entered the island of Manhattan.

On the sidewalk, Percy noticed sharp, glowing silver eyes from a sixteen year old on the sidewalk. Next to her, stood ten girls dressed in silver cameo trousers and a white t-shirt.

Percy swore silently, and Grover saw the girls as did Mr Brunner.

_Why the Hell are they here now?_ Percy asked himself, and he locked eyes with both Artemis and Zoë for a few seconds.

A vibration erupted on his chest.

_Now you decide to warn me?_ Percy glared at the darkened area of his shirt from his pentagram necklace, draining the light from around it.

"Grover, you alright?" Percy turned to his awfully pale friend.

"...I'm fine, Percy." Grover paused, and Percy knew he was lying.

Oh well, the truth will be revealed soon enough.

The bus carried on until they stopped outside the museum, and the class left the school bus and Mr Brunner lead them all into the building.

They seemed to be led around until they came to the Greek mythology section.

Mr Brunner began to lead the trip, explaining everything.

This went on for an hour and a half, until they came up to the stele with Kronos eating his kids.

"Here, Jackson, hide this!" Nancy placed two things into Percy's hands: a packet of Golden Virginia tobacco, fag papers and a lighter.

"Percy! Put away those fags will ya!" Nancy yelled out, and he cursed, his necklace glowing again.

Percy glared at her, his eyes darkening rapidly.

Nancy had fiery red hair with these evil eyes, as well as her freckles (which covered her face) closely resembling liquid Cheetos being sprayed onto her face.

Percy cursed rather loudly as the lighter sparked.

"Shut it, Nancy, your hairs on fire." Percy sneered, and threw them back at her.

He wasn't going to be a tobacco carrier for that bitch.

All eyes turned to the two squabbling twelve year olds.

"Percy Jackson! Detention for handling drugs! Your lucky I don't expel you right this instant!" Ms Dodds yelled, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and she happens to be _sooo_ innocent." Percy groaned, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"That is in-school suspension and a ban from the rest of Yancy Academy school trips!" Ms Dodds screeched, and Percy swore multiple times.

"Cut it out with the colourful language, Mr Jackson!" Mr Brunner said sternly before turning back to the class.

"So, Percy, would you please explain what is happening in this image?" Chiron pointed to the stele.

"Kronos is eating his kids, sir." Percy replied. Mr Brunner was the only teacher Percy actually had respect for in the school, if not, his whole time on Earth.

"Correct. Now, explain what happened afterwards?" Mr Brunner had an eyebrow arched at the son of Astaroth.

"Zeus was hid by his mother, and when he was old enough, he returned to fight Kronos by forcing him to chuck up his five siblings. Then, they fought - and the gods won." Percy answered, and the disabled teacher smiled at Percy.

"You never seem to surprise me, Percy. Just to extend what you said, Zeus, the youngest of the gods, was hidden by his mother Rhea and Kronos was given a rock to eat instead. When old enough, Zeus returned, only to feed his father a mixture mustard and wine to disgorge his siblings Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter. They fought for centuries, and in the end, the six original gods won; Hades, Poseidon and Zeus cutting up their father and scattering him across the infamous pits of Tartarus. On that happy note, Ms Dodds, may you lead the class out while I have a word with Percy?"

The class filed out, Nancy shoving the smoking essentials into Percy's hands.

"Mr Brunner, I-"

"I know it was Nancy. I've had words with the principle already, and he is fully aware of Nancy breaking many school rules along with twenty other students in different grades. Now, Percy, hand them over so I may dispose of them."

Percy handed them over, and Mr Brunner stuffed them in his tweed jacket.

"Evidence of Nancy is important Percy. Now, go have your lunch. Your going to need it."

The two left the museum and Percy met up with Grover at the fountain.

Nancy was attempting to pickpocket some ladies' purse, and Percy just rolled his eyes and pulled his lunch out from his bag.

"Get into any trouble?" Grover asked, looking around.

"Na, not from Coffee guy. Just took the stuff to show to the principle." Percy replied.

He sometimes called Mr Brunner 'the coffee guy', as he always smelled like coffee. Lame, Percy knew - he just didn't care.

"Can I have your apple?" Grover asked timidly, and the son of Astaroth passed it to him.

"Here, not got that much of an appetite." It was true. Whenever the pentagram went off, Percy would just feel sick and not hungry.

Grover bit into the green apple, the juices running down his chin.

A half eaten lunch was dumped onto Percy's head, and that was the last straw.

Percy couldn't remember much, only Nancy screaming and a rather loud splash.

Nancy was in the fountain, and Percy pulled out his pentagram necklace.

There was a small crack running through the bone.

_Darn... It can't break now!_

Percy tucked it back under his shirt, and Ms Dodds came in behind him.

"Percy Jackson! Come here, you insolent brat!"Ms Dodds yelled, and Percy shot Nancy a death glare.

The son of Astaroth cursed multiple times under his breath, and followed Ms Dodds into the museum and into the gift store.

Using some of his money, he was forced to buy Nancy a new top, but Percy brought some itching powder too.

After the purchase, Percy ran into the restroom and smeared the inside with some of the itching powder.

The rest would be used for other purposes; much more important than this one.

Percy left the rest room, only for a teddy bear to be in front of him.

Not one of those tiny ones, it was one half the size of Percy.

An evil glint was in its eyes, and en evil smile cracked in the stitching.

Percy's hand crept to his dagger, but he was thrown into the rest room, now two of these huge demon teddy bears.

"Uh... Guys... I'm sorry about this but... Uh... I kind of want to live a normal life, so excuse me-" Percy pulled out his dagger and sliced one head off, stuffing flying everywhere.

Percy cursed when it began repairing itself, and made a runner out of the toilets.

Ms Dodds stood there, a growling noise coming from her throat.

"Now, honey..." She lunged for Percy, and the son of Astaroth dived of the way, slashing at her with his knife.

She morphed into some withered, old hag with leathery skin and wings, causing Percy to cringe.

"Alecto..." Percy muttered, and he was snatched into the air, Alecto breaking through one of the windows.

She flew through the sky, holding a squirming, cursing and angry Percy.

After a few minutes, Central Park came into view, and Percy grinned.

"Go back to Hades, you bitch!" Percy slit her throat, and fell down... Straight into the Lake.

Water flew high as Percy sunk deeper into the water, barely awake.

Voices filled his head, like "who on Earth is this guy?" and "should we tell our lord?"

_Ow... Never beat up Alecto..._ Percy mentally groaned as he touched the bottom of the lake.

Fish all looked at Percy, and he began to feel regenerated, so he kicked off of the lake floor and out of the Lake.

Percy heaved heavily, not noticing that he was breathing underwater.

"What the Hell...?" Percy asked himself as he noticed himself to be dry... Absolutely dry, not a spec of H2O on him.

Ignoring it, Percy was torn between running home to his mom or going back to Yancy academy.

He was going to be sent back no matter what anyway.

Percy ran out of Central Park, and checked his pockets... Still had the wad of cash. The gifts were still stuck in the museum, so Percy decided to hail a taxi and use that as an express route back to his school trip.

They were just going back in, so Percy payed the taxi driver and ram up to the back of the class.

"I hope Ms Kerr whipped your butt." Nancy hissed, and Percy glared at her.

"Where did you go anyway?" Grover asked, and Percy chuckled.

"You know, the usual. Ms Dodds being a bitch." Percy shrugged, and Grover raised an eyebrow.

"Percy, who is Ms Dodds?" Grover paused, and Percy gritted his teeth. He hated liars, even if he was one himself.

"Grover, your a really bad liar." Percy pointed out to his friend, and Grover laughed nervously... More like a bleat... Oh, whatever!

"Percy, Ms Dodds never even existed!" Grover exclaimed, and the son of Astaroth maintained a straight face.

"Yeah... I really believe that..." Percy grumbled, and picked up the gift bag he found by the rest room, both itching powder and shirt still in there.

"Nancy... It's your lucky day." Percy threw the red head the shirt Ms Dodds forced him to buy.

Nancy just walked into a restroom, and five minutes later, walked out, itching like crazy.

Percy struggled not to laugh when she began itching like a monkey, and Percy decided to take the right piss.

"OH-OH AH-AH!" Percy mocked, jumping around like a monkey.

Nancy glared at him, only to twitch and continue scratching.

"Itching powder?" Grover asked, and Percy grinned.

"You know it, Grover." Percy showed him the tin, and shoved it in his backpack.

_Now, let the torture finish!_

At the end of the day, the class boarded the coach, and Percy was sat at the front next to Grover.

Percy pulled out his pentagram necklace, and wince.

It was nearly all broken, anything else will break it and for all he knew, he would have an explosion of anger.

And that wouldn't be good.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**And I am DONE! Not much in this chapter, I know, but I have had a couple of shitty times the last few weeks.**

**This, now being my top priority, will hopefully be updated twice a week - but defiantly one update per week.**

**Anyway, before I go to bed (gone midnight again), I have to answer to your reviews!**

**gambra8:** I would have to say Pertemis. Pshh, please who's polite these days. You silly little youngsters. Anyways, I like the fact that Percy might be connected to Poseidon or some epic ancient god/goddess of water like Pontus or Thalassa. I also like the fact that this might be leading into The Lightning Thief. Good chapter, keep it up. Or down, I guess cuz Percy can't go to the place above Earth... I guess.

**Me: Yeah, who has manners today people?! Well, I do... True, and it is, just need to get a boot up the ass... Heh, fair enough!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** Interesting story concept. So… will he fit the "demon" stigma and be all blood thirsty? If you're still accepting people's votes, I'll say either way. You did do Pertemis for Road to Darkness, so why not make this Perzoe? Anyway, I like the story with only three chapters so far.

**Me: Thanks! He does in some aspects, fit the demon stigma... And PerZoë... Still thinking of making it that no matter the votes. Thanks!**

**thundergil:** You are doing great,and I can not wait for your next update.

**Me: Thanks!**

**wolfess49ers:** I think because this story is the only one (that I know of) in existence, this story will go a long way. With all the demons and Greek gods. I think it's a good mix of both that you have going on here. :D

**Me: Thanks! I wasn't all to sure myself at first, but I'm piecing the Demon pantheon together with the Greek pantheon as I go.**

**Mort Dans La Nuit:** Yeah, about killing main characters... I plan on doing that. But great chapter! That would be awesome if Percy was a legacy or 3/4 god... which cant really be possible, considering that he's a demi-demon... but then again, it's a story written by you, so I don't know what to really expect... So surprise me!

**Me: Yeah, it is awesome. Then again, if not a Legacy, he would have no powers when he wears the pentagram necklace! I sure will!**

**Moon and the Tides:** I like your idea for making this kind of story concept. It is so interesting. I can't wait for another chapter. I have a question here, what will Percy's power be? I vote for Pertemis

**Me: Powers... Well, I'm forming a list of abilities a demon has, which includes telekinesis. The acidic blood was shown already, but there are loads of other stuff. I can't over power him though... It's too annoying and a very common mistake. And thanks!**

**gallantmon7196:** Great chapter, you pulled off the time skips very well.

Now if I may make a suggestion, read the Inferno section of the Divine Comedy. I think it will give you plenty of ideas to put into the story.

Me: **Thanks! And I read little of it, I hope to read it in future. The whole concept of the Divine Comedy is awesome though, and gives me a whole new set of info to play with, so thanks!**

**The son of none:** Very good job. I hope you keep up the good work with this story cause the idea is amazing

**Me: Thanks!**

**Zgirl101:** Oh, i love percy and sally's relationship! And, since he doesn't know of his relation to Poseidon (assuming he is related to him still), maybe that's who he should go after first.

**Me: Z! He can't kill an ally! As much as I would love him too, I have my mind set on his first target already! *evil laugh***

**DragonClan:** This is awesome

**Me: Thanks!**

**Guest:** I love this story so far! And I agree with killing off Olympus, just don't kill the minor gods…. He did show an almost fondness towards them. And I don't think there should be a pairing. Thank you for writing this!

**Me: Thanks! He isn't completely loyal though... Eh, he'll be alright. He did wimp out from killing Arty though... *dodges silver arrows***

**monkeybaby:** Amazing job and green eyes hmmmmm

**Me: Thanks! And Sally has green eyes last time I checked...**

**the things that define you:** Thanks for complimenting my name I happen to like it to. Once again great chapter. Putting in gabes daughter was neat. If you are going to have Percy fight the Olympians on make it so he has to kill all of them. It feels overkill no offense. What if Percy had to take over one of the underworlds, it doesn't even have to be greek. Just a suggestion since you know he's a deamon.

**Me: Percy is in fact a neutral player. I did have those thoughts, but not Percy over taking. Something else... Stronger... And a being can only have interaction with a pantheon they are connected to - Percy being a Greek Legacy helps. And I know... Overkill... Quite common...**

**Kilo1999:** Good chapter. I'm too lazy to give ideas right now

**Me: Thanks!**

**Jake Wolf:** Heh, Percy seems to be having a tough time of it. The hunter's chasing his ass down, no one wanting to look out for him and a six year deadline to kill the olympians. Most definitely interesting

**Me: Thanks! And I know... Too much happening!**

**Anyway, since it's now one in the morning, I'm gonna hit the bed and sleep for 48 hours...**

**Read and review for an action packed chapter 5, and if not - expect a phone call from 666!**

**666 - my lucky number!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	5. Chapter 5: Three Old Hags are Cutters

**And here is chapter five! Gotta get on with the chapter... Too many ideas...**

**Disclaimer: check the previous chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**No point of view:**

In yet another fit of rage, the son of Astaroth scribbled out the words he had just written down.

He was only going to get a C or something, but he had promised his mother to try for an A.

And it was killing him.

Percy couldn't spell _one freaking WORD!_

It took him until only seven or eight people were left in the hall, but he finished. But barely.

He handed his test into Mr. Brunner, and he had a sad smile.

"Look, Percy, don't feel bad about leaving Yancy... You are one of the brightest students here when you want to be... Just try your best." Mr Brunner said, and the demi-demon nodded.

"Yeah... Thanks sir." Percy turned on his heel, and went to leave, but Mr Brunner had one last thing to say.

He said: "It's for the best that you leave Yancy..." To himself, but Percy heard.

That bit. A lot.

The only teacher you have respect for tells you that it is for the best that you leave your fifth school in two years... Yeah, it bites.

You guess it. Percy was not attending Yancy next year. Apparently giving facts to teachers is against the school rules... He decided to call his literary teacher an old sot.

_But_, the teacher did continuously have a go at the son of Astaroth for him not paying attention in class AND not revising spellings.

ADD, ADHD, dyslexia were not good enough excuses according to his teacher, so Percy simply stated "So is being an old sot your reason for being a dick to your students?"

Of course, Percy got screamed at, and detention for a week... Not that he wasn't used to it.

Percy went straight to his dorm, and kicked the sofa in.

The crack on his necklace grew again... And Percy stopped.

Grover walked in, looking damned.

"What wrong, G-man?" Percy asked, sitting on the sofa as if he wasn't just using it as a punch bag.

"Nancy, again. She's... Just look put of the window." Grover answered, and Percy got up and went over to the nearest window.

There, was Nancy and her group of followers, each with a fag in their mouths.

"Didn't you tell a teacher?" Percy asked, going into his room and grabbing a bucket.

He ran into the bathroom and filled it up with ice cold water.

"No, why?" Grover asked.

"Good. That means that they are going to love this!" Percy grinned, and opened up the window

"Percy, I don't think-"

Too late!

The icy cold water splashed all over them, girly shrieks cutting through the air.

"PERCY!" Nancy screamed, and Percy snickered.

"Sorry Nancy, did I put your hair out?!" He yelled, and Nancy began swearing at the son of Astaroth, but he just simply flipped her the bird and went back in, closing the window up.

"Aren't we going to get into trouble?" Grover asked, and Percy grinned.

"Nope! They are though!" Percy pointed out of the window, only to see Mr Brunner and four other teachers herding the students away.

Mr Brunner stayed there for five minutes, and looked up at Percy's dorm before giving the son of Astaroth a thumbs up.

Percy returned it, and shoved the bucket underneath his bed.

"Well, we should get ready for supper. It's in an hour or so." Grover suggested, and Percy nodded in understanding.

"Sure. You get first shower - just don't use up all of the hot water." Percy said, and went back into his room to leave Grover to think.

_Now, how to get him to camp so another repeat of last time don't occur..._ The cripple wondered, limping into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_A week or so later..._

Percy tapped his knee, waiting for the Grey Hound going to Manhattan.

Grover was next to him, eating an apple.

The son of Astaroth picked up a stone from the ground and threw.

With his necklace on, most of his strength seemed to of gone.

"How much longer is this going to take? The Greyhound was supposed to of been here over an hour ago." Percy grumbled, checking a nearby clock.

Then, it decided to show up.

The two of them hopped on, paying their fees, and went straight to their back.

Percy took the window seat, which made Grover more nervous.

"Calm down, G-man. It isn't like a giant monsters are gonna pop out of nowhere, screaming bloody murder, is it?" Percy arched an eyebrow at his friend, and Grover shrugged.

"You never know." Grover stated, and Percy smirked.

"Yeah, then pigs will fly." Which they already did. Well, some do anyway... That Custard Boar or something... Eh, nevermind. Percy would find itl sooner or later.

Time flew by until black smoke erupted from then engine of the greyhound, and ended up having to pull over at the roadside, the passengers all exiting because of the head in the bus.

It was even worse outside though.

Percy's vision was blurred because of the smouldering heat as it rolled off of the ground, smacking the son of Astaroth right in the face.

Across the highway, Percy saw three old ladies at a fruit stand, each of them looking at Percy as if they were gazing straight into his soul.

The each wore old, bleached cotton dresses which were tattered, and in their laps, were socks bug enough to fit Sasquatch into.

"Hey Grover, are those old girls meant to be that creepy or something?" The demi-demon joked, pointing at the old hags.

One pulled out a thread of dark green thread, and Grover gulped.

"Please tell me they aren't looking at you, Perce." Grover pleaded, and Percy frowned.

The third one then pulled out a pair of these huge ass shears.

"I think so... What, it's not like their going to curse me and send me to Hell with the rest of the damned, right?" Percy shrugged, and Grover grabbed Percy.

"Get back into the bus. Come on!" Grover suggested, but Percy held his ground.

They cut the thread, and the sound of it reached Percy's ears.

"Cool... Now, how much is that fruit again?" Percy squinted at the sign as he saw fresh, blood red cherries, juicy crimson red apples and huge watermelon slices, droplets of moisture sliding down it, trying to grab ahold and stay on the melon.

_Percy stood at the edge of a cliff, next to his father, Astaroth, whom was covered in a black cloak._

_"Please, my lord, spare me and allow me to make amends-" A man was kicked off the cliff, and into the swirling sea of lava below._

_"Dad! He was-" The five year old Percy cried, and Astaroth back-handed his son._

_"Silence, Perseus. Your mother would be ashamed for showing weakness to these scum. They deserve their punishments." Astaroth snarled, his amber eyes glowing brightly._

_"Father, he could easily redeem himself!" Percy exclaimed, and the prince of Hell growled in annoyance._

_"Silence!" He roared, and grabbed his son by the throat._

_"Maybe you should suffer a bit with them... Yes, that should set your mind straight..." Astaroth threw his son over the edge, and Percy screamed._

_"FATHER!" Percy screamed, and everything went black with a splash._

Percy was thrown back into reality, falling straight onto his rear end as if he was pushed over.

"Perce, you alright?" Grover asked, helping the traumatised son of Astaroth up onto his feet.

In the distance, the three old hags were gone, as if they never existed.

"Damn it... I need some water..." Percy muttered, uncapping his water bottle and chugging half of it.

"Hell yes! All aboard people!" The drover cheered, and Percy went straight up the back of the bus with Grover.

"What happened, Percy?" Grover asked after a while, and Percy shook his head.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Percy assured his friend, looking out the window.

_I'm the one who should be worried._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

(**A/N: I would end the chapter here, but I am not satisfied with the length, so yeah... Let's write some more!**)

Alright, Percy has a little confession: he ditched Grover without a single word - he just hailed down a cab and got it back to his mother's apartment.

A lot had happened over the past few years though.

Sally had got married. Percy tried convincing her that he was a demon in disguise, but she wouldn't have it.

He had a daughter too. You've met her.

The Ugliano bitch from Percy's first day of school.

Percy still laughed about her name to this day. Gertrude Ugliano.

Percy had to share a room with her, and that was enough Hell.

But to hear her snore - it was worse than listening to the souls going through endless tortures screaming in complete pain and agony over and over again.

Percy walked into the apartment, the mixed scent of perfume, shitty cologne, cigars, stale beer and a whore's house filled Percy's nose.

"I see you're back, prick." Gabe greeted, not taking his eyes off of his poker cards.

"How much change you got?" Gabe asked, and Percy dug his hands into his jeans pocket.

"Here." Percy flipped his stepfather the bird, and lugged his suitcase to his room.

Gabe followed Percy, but the son of Astaroth blocked an oncoming punch and dealt a kick to the bells.

"Here, hope you get your head chopped off." Percy spat, and slammed his door on Gabe's face.

The double bed seemed to of been taken out, so Percy suspected that she had a new room.

He opened his door back up after settling his suitcase down, and looked outside of his door.

_Percy's room!_ Was etched into the wood, and Percy smiled. He knew that his mother had done that.

The son of Astaroth closed he door back up, and found an air freshener in the cupboard.

_Home sweet home_, Percy smiled, and unpacked his suitcase, before finding something shining in his wardrobe.

In there, was a music player, and Percy's grin grew. On top, were two Three Days Grace and Green Day CDs.

Plugging it in, Percy played the Three Days Grace album.

_I Hate Everything About You... _Percy struggled not to laugh, remembering all of the people he hated. His father, Gabe, Gertrude, Artemis, Zoë, Nancy... Quote a lot of people actually.

Percy read a small note, and smiled.

_Happy early Birthday, Percy._

_Mom_

It read.

Percy turned to it, and a pain erupted from his chest.

The demi-demon pulled out his pentagram necklace, and his eyes widened in shock.

The necklace was repairing itself!

Percy's eyes widened, and them he heard his bedroom door open.

The son of Astaroth turned around, only to see the one person in the world he actually loves: his mother, Sally Jackson.

"Mom!" Percy was instantly engulfed in a tight hug from his mother.

"You've grown these past few months, Percy!" Sally smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah..." Percy trailed off, expecting a punishment for getting thrown out of school... Again...

"I'm already looking at schools, Percy, don't worry. A demi-demon can't stop with disruption, can he?" Sally laughed, a Percy just frowned. He hated being reminded of being a demi-demon.

"Yeah..." Percy mumbled, and Sally pinched her son's cheeks.

"And I see that you like your present." Sally smiled, turning the CD down.

"Yep, love it!" Percy grinned, and Sally handed him a bag of blue sweets.

"Yay!" Percy squealed childishly, instantly attacking the blueberry sour strings.

"Alright Percy, I'm going to get changed. Pack a small bag of clothes too." Sally got up.

"Where are we going mom?" Percy asked.

"A special place for myself, you'll like it too hopefully." Sally turned, and was about to shut the bedroom door behind her.

"Oh, and Mom!" Percy called, and she looked back at him. "Thanks for the new room!" Percy grinned, and Sally closed the door.

Not even a few minutes later, Gabe came barging in.

"Where's your mother, cunt?" Gabe demanded, and Percy struggled not to pull out his dagger from his belt and slice his stepfather into smaller pieces than what Kronos was.

"Getting changed, wank stain. Now, piss off or I park my foot up your fat, hairy, ugly ass and make you cry for the test tube you was made in during a massive accident." Percy snarled, and Gabe waddled forwards in a really bad attempt to hit the son of Astaroth.

Bad idea.

His eyes glowed, and he leapt for the tuskless walrus.

Percy punched Gabe right on the shiny forehead, and was about to pull out his pen knife when his mother screamed.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GABE UGLIANO!" Sally screamed, her face full of rage.

"There you are. Now, with that double bean-"

_SLAP!_

Percy was scared.

Not for himself, but for his mother. Gabe would probably hit her for the slap, but it never came.

"Just go. A single scratch, and you die, Jackson. This trip comes out of you clothes budget." Gabe waddled away, barely fitting through the door.

"Now, Percy, what have I told you about you and Gabe fighting?" Sally said sternly, and Percy refused to meet her eyes.

"Sorry mom..." Percy apologised... Not that he meant it.

"Oh, I can never stay mad at you!" Sally just hugged her son.

"Now, finish packing. I want to get there some time today.

After five more minutes, Percy and Sally hit the road in Gabe's Camaro.

"Now, any monsters met?" Sally asked halfway there.

"Nope. I did meet a witch though... Her name was Nancy Bobofit." Percy joked, and Sally shook her head.

"Alright then. I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet... Something's protecting us thank the gods."

"Err... Mom? The gods?" Percy arched an eyebrow, and Sally's green eyes widened.

"Oh, never worry. It's just a saying!" Sally waved it off, trying to cover up her slip up.

"Yeah, alright mom." Percy stated, and they drove all the way to Montauk.

"Here is my home town, Percy: Montauk." Sally parked, and turned the engine off.

They both left the car, and got their luggage.

The cabin they were staying in was half hidden in a sand dune, and was full of cobwebs and spiders.

Completely unclean.

Percy even found a dead rat in the fridge that was the of his forearm.

"Now, how about a swim in the sea?" Sally suggested, and Percy smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**And done with yet another chapter of A Demon's Wrath!**

**And it has only been a day (two for some... Oh well).**

**Reviews!**

**PancakedSNG:** Another incredible chapter from you! Seriously when do you not make a great chapter in any of your stories? I'm still leaning towards my first romantic suggestion for Perseus though. Is Sally a legacy of Poseidon, Oceanus or some other sea god or goddess? Kinda like a tootsie pop for how many licks it takes ' The world may never know'

**Me: I like surprises... And thanks for that! I hope this shows improvement from last chapter!**

**Mort Dans La Nuit:** Great chappie! So, is he related to Poseidon, or what? No no no, make it the Titan of the ocean, Oceanus, and then we'll have some fun! So, update soon, can't wait for the next chap!

**Me: You just sparked the BEST IDEA EVER! THANK YOU!**

**Zane Frost:** I is back! I vote for no pairing, cause they (the hunters) start as enemies, and should remain so. I mean, hes supposedly attacking Olympus, for crying out loud! P.S. overkill is fun, no mater how you look at it (unless its your alllies...)

**Me: I believe you there... But overkill complicates things in my book. I think no pairing for this book is better, but I think hinting a pairing is much better. Ah, but does he kill the Olympians?**

**the things that define you:** Good chapter. You are a good author I'm really tired. Keep it up.

**Me: Thanks!**

**gambra8:** I hate Nancy. She is more of a bitch than in the real books, but who cares? What if, Gabe's child meets Nancy? Or are they already friends. Whatever. Anyhow, the necklace is breaking so I hope Percy goes all mad demon and epic with his skills and everything on Nancy. That, would be nice. Sit down, relax and watch Nancy die a horrible death. I also like the fact that Chiron, or Mr. Brunner knows about Nancy's doings and is on the lookout. Good chapter.

**Me: Yeah, I hate her lots... I couldn't do that, the secret would be out! I have plans though... And Soul's plans = chaos! :D**

**Zgirl101:** Uh oh... I know that laugh. That's an eeeevil laugh. Look out people! (If you'll excuse me, i'm going to run)

**Me: Why run? You can't hide unless you find One Direction - then your well hidden.**

**Jack the Ripper:** Well that was one check of a chapter. Awsome story, but since the story is about demons, will there be some sort of like angels from heaven trying to kill Percy, or what?

**Me: Not at the moment. I have a saga of three or four stories planned, so yeah...**

**The Invisible Pretender:** Nicely done on the chapter. Curious as to how Percy will fit the demon stigma... Oh well, only time will tell!

**Me: Easy: he's a bad ass and he has a bad blood lust.**

**Jake Wolf:** I love demon percy. I can't wait to see what happens when the pentagram breaks. I'm also checking out road to darkness which is a pretty awesome story in and of itself. I can't wait to see where both of them are going

**Me: The Road to Darkness: Finished. Now, a lot do... Very violent too... A lot want that, but it should happen next chapter (spoilers)!**

**Anyway, I hope to update Sunday by the latest. I go back to school Tuesday, so yeah...**

**Now, if you'd excuse me, I have NCIS: LA to watch!**

**Read and Review people!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	6. 6: Scattered Brains and A Breakout

**Hey guys! I just realised something... We reached 50 reviews a few chapters ago, and now we have already overshot 75... Who cares, let's get 100! You guys are awesome!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**No point of view:**

Water flew high into the air as a lone boy dived into the sea.

A cool breeze brushed Sally's skin as she watched her son play in the water.

She couldn't deny that she was worried, especially the two she dreaded coming out of the waters.

Obviously jinxing it, a wave hit her foot, and she felt an immortal approaching them... No, _two_ immortals.

"Percy! Time to get out!" Sally called, and Percy came running out of the freezing water, and picked up a towel.

"Go and get changed in the cabin." Sally ushered him into the cabin, and made sure that the door was closed and locked before the sea exploded, and two men marched out, side by side.

"Sally." One called, and she turned to them.

She refused to meet his sea green eyes.

"Fathers." Sally greeted them curtly, not liking either one a single bit.

"So, Sally, still want to take your place as the princess of the seas?" The other man asked, and Sally glared at him.

"No, Poseidon and Oceanus. I want to continue on with my mortal life, and as you can see, I have a son now." Sally snapped, and Poseidon narrowed his eyes.

"It is in my best interest that I meet my grandson, as does Oceanus, Sally." Poseidon demanded, and Sally spat at the two of them.

"I already told you - I wish to remain mortal. I want nothing to do with your world anymore. I'm already an outcast to all three." Sally stated, and Oceanus looked away.

"All we want is to see him, Sally." The Titan stated, but Sally wouldn't buy it.

"Maybe the fact that he can't get involved in Greek Mythology! He's gone through enough already, suffering ten years worse of abuse from his father!" Sally shouted, and the cabin door opened up.

Percy stood in the doorway, staring at Sally and her two fathers in shock, his dagger in his hand.

"Woah... Mom... Who are these?" Percy asked, and Poseidon paled.

"Please don't tell me you went to another pantheon, Sally!" Poseidon groaned, and Sally said nothing.

"Just go Poseidon... Just leave... You too, Oceanus." Sally ordered, and made a shoving motion with her hands.

The sea wrapped around the two and dragged them into the body of water.

"Mom... Who were they?" Percy asked, and Sally shook her head. He already knew though.

"Poseidon and Oceanus. They just wanted you." Sally said, and Percy brought it. It was the truth - but only a little part of it.

"Alright, mom. What's for supper?" Percy asked, and Sally faced her son, her tanned skin pale.

"Something... Wieners probably, cooked over a fire." Sally replied, looking off into the distance.

Percy followed her gaze.

A hurricane was brewing out at sea, and Sally ushered her son into the safety of the cabin. They would be safe for the time being...

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

(**A/N: Don't get creeped out by the fact Sally has two fathers... All will be explained in time (this or next chapter hopefully.**)

It was the dead of the night.

The wind howled outside, trying to break down the door.

Sally sat on a chair, not taking her eyes off of the front door.

A bronze pen was in her hands, the word _Anaklusmos_ engraved into the side. It meant Riptide - the current which takes one by surprise.

It was a gift from Poseidon and Oceanus when she first arrived at at Camp Half-Blood.

And she hated it.

She was an outcast at the camp, nobody ever liking her. She was always treated like the scum of the Earth - only because she had the blood of a Titan running through her veins.

A violent knock echoed from the door, and the sound of heavy feet hitting the wet ground filled Sally's ears.

Percy was woken up, and pulled out his dagger from under his pillow.

Sally swung the door open, and there stood Grover, without pants.

All Percy could see were two shaggy carpets where his legs should be. And the bottom of his feet were hooves. Two cloven hooves.

"Percy!" Sally turned to her son. "What is a Satyr doing here?!"

"Err... Grover... What are you doing here? And at this time of night?" Percy asked, slipping his dagger back underneath his pillow.

"Grover peered in and looked at Percy, his eyes wide in fear.

"Why didn't you tell her, Percy?!" Grover asked, and Percy paled under the glare Sally shot at him.

"Tell her what? That I saw some hag turn even uglier and try to kill me Mr Bullshit!" Percy yelled, pulling his dagger out once more.

"Perseus Jackson! Language! Also, car - now."

The son of Astaroth threw on a shirt and jeans before following them, his knife in his hands.

The second Percy opened up the passenger car door and sat down, Sally put her foot down on the gas.

They sped off into the night, wet sand thrown into the air.

"What didn't you tell me then?" Sally asked the demi-demon, and he glared at Grover.

"My teacher, Ms Dodds, tried to kill me as well as summoning two huge teddy bears to kill me in the toilet. I still think that she has a fetish for honey, always calling me it." Percy said, before adding, "Oh, and Grover here started talking about me... Smelling like the sea?"

Now, it was Grover's turn to pale.

"Doesn't mind... Just tell me in the future Percy!" Sally quickly turned the handbrake on and off, dodging a caw falling from the sky.

"Alright... I've seen some pretty screwed up stuff in my past life, but one of them wasn't cows raining from the sky!" Percy exclaimed, and the son of Astaroth noticed something huge standing in the middle of the road.

It had a huge shaggy carpet on its head, and was also wearing a makeshift XXXL Viking helmet.

Sally swerved out of the way, but it seemed to bring a huge fist down and punch the passenger side of the car off of the road.

The car rolled across the country road and into a ditch.

The daughter of Poseidon's window was smashed in and thrown out of the car, and Grover was too. Percy though, was thrown against the window screen, cutting his back wide open.

The demi-demon grunted in pain as a shard of glass entered his side, blood soaking through his shirt.

A deep cut went from above his right eye and curved downwards, around the eye.

Percy was barely maintaining consciousness, his vision severely blurred.

A dark figure strode towards him, two harsh black eyes glaring down at him.

The son of Astaroth's eyes widened in fright when he realised what he was up against.

_The Minotaur._

Percy then felt weightless, and then a fiery explosion sent him flying into the air the monster picked up the car and threw it.

Percy face planted into a nearby tree, the bark splitting widely under the impact.

"Ugh... Stupid Minotaur..." Percy grumbled, and then a female scream reached his ears.

Percy looked up ahead, and in the beast's hands was a kicking woman. A bronze pen was at Percy's feet, and he picked it up.

_Hold up... _Percy thought, and realised who was in the monster's grasp.

_Mom!_

It hit him straight in the face, and Sally screamed put one last thing: "Uncap it! I love you!"

SPLAT!

Sally was thrown to the tarmacked road, a sickening crunch filling the air.

Grover was still unconscious, but Percy didn't care.

His mother's brains had just been scattered across the road.

"NO!" Percy roared, and an explosion came from his chest.

He pulled out his pentagram, and it had broken.

Bone shards scattered the ground, and raw energy flowed through Percy's veins.

His vision went blood red, as his eyes shone a demonic crimson colour, pure hatred burning within them.

"You... Will... Pay..." Percy snarled, and the Minotaur charged.

Percy just stood there, but soon cries reached his ears.

Dark flames surrounded the demi-demon, and his teeth seemed to sharpened as well as his nails.

At the last second, Percy swiped downwards, digging into the beast's skull.

A deep gouge opened up on the Minotaur's head, but nothing really occurred.

It was still very much alive - not mentioning trying to kill Percy.

The Minotaur charged Percy once more, but he had a nasty trick up his sleeve.

He ran.

A huge white pine tree was in the distance.

Percy saw it as an option. The Minotaur was on his heels. He ran up the pine tree for a few metres before leaping off.

The Minotaur head butted the tree, and Percy landed on it' shoulders, his legs wrapped around its neck.

The Minotaur bucked and ran into numerous trees, but it was useless.

Percy grabbed onto one of the horns, and pulled.

_SNAP!_

Percy tumbled to the ground, the horn in his hand.

The Minotaur ran again, and Percy tightened his grip on the broken horn.

At the last second, Percy rolled to the side and shoved the horn into the thing's eye. It dragged down the skull, down the neck, and across the body before it exploded into golden dust.

Poof.

That was it.

Percy looked like someone who had just taken a shower in glue before rolling around in a bath of glitter.

Rain trickled down his face, mixing with his blood.

His shirt was in tatters, and he saw the pentagram repairing itself as if nothing ever happened.

Ignoring the now unbearable pain shooting throughout his body, Percy ran back out into the road and grabbed Grover.

Blue and red lights shone in the distance, and he took one last look at his mother's dead body, blood pooling around her.

He had to let go.

She was in a better place.

Percy couldn't shake the fact that her sea green eyes were just staring at him, showing their lifeless ness.

Percy dragged Grover up the steep hill, towards the white pine tree.

Black spots began to feel his vision as he seemed to walk through water for a brief second, before his eyes caught a huge blue house in the distance.

People were running towards him, battle ready.

Percy collapsed on the ground, the pain finally fading away. It felt like his life was seeping away... His body was over exhausted.

"No way... Is that a Minotaur horn?" Many voices ringed through his ears, before the cantering of a horse reached the son of Astaroth's ears too.

"Take him to the infirmary. He is currently dying... I feel it. Take Mr Underwood there too. They both have sustained injuries." Mr Brunner barked, and some people picked up the demi-demon.

"Chiron... Is it him? The Chosen One?" A girl asked, and Mr Brunner sighed deeply.

"Annabeth," Chiron turned to the blonde. "I hope it is not. I hope the prophecy never comes true. But, it seems it is... Go to bed, child. We shall question him when he is recovered." Chiron stated, before cantering off.

Annabeth stayed for a brief second, eyeing the pentagram necklace Percy wore.

_What the Hades is that thing?_ She asked herself, before running off back to her cabin.

One thought ran through Percy's mind though:

_Shit... I'm in the Greek Camp..._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**And DONE! Took me a bit longer, but I've been tied up... Watching a present... A Supernatural box sets of seasons 1-8... Quite helpful with this story though.**

**Also, inspiring.**

**Anyway, before I go babbling, I'll answer the reviews!**

**Octamis99:** Great story! I don't know if you've made up your mind on the pairing but I think it should be Percy x Artemis.

**Me: Thanks! I'm still going over it, but I'm not going to tell just yet.**

**Zgirl101:** And if I don't find them? What are you gonna do?

**Me: Nothing... I guess... I can't just fly over and kill you... And One Direction's English as well... God damn it...**

**DragonClan:** This was good

**Me: Thanks!**

**gambra8:** Very interesting, very interesting indeed. Poor young Percy, and his brutal father, but what do you expect? They lived in the depths of Hell, literally. And I hope Gabe dies a horrible death. I would personally love that. Good ol' Percy beat up Gabe and his daughter. Unless his daughter isn't well a bitch, but she is an offspring from Gabe so she must be. Good and interesting chapter.

**Me: She is a bitch. A Miley Cyrus too... Ugh... I think everyone hates Gabe, so he'll die... Soon... I have evil plans for his demise...**

**Zane Frost:** On La Nuit's idea, What about Polybotes' child? (Giant designed for fighting Neptune/Poseidon)

**Me: It could of worked... Only the fact that Polybotes hates humans... And is dead... And I hate the giant bitch... Yeah, I think a the current parentage works well though.**

**Dan Son of Poseidon:** ... I'm questioning why you would have Sally have a child with Gabe. Is Gertrude already Gabe's and not Sally's?

**Me: No, thank God. Gertrude is the step-daughter of Sally! I'm not that screwed up...**

**The Invisible Pretender:** And you've said you're bad at writing chapters that make people feel happy! You're a liar, this was a great chapter that made me happy with the bit of mother/son love. A quick question, if you don't mind. Does Percy's pendant act as a "moral compass" for him? Just seems when he acts good or is happy, it repairs, but gets damaged when he does "evil" things.

**Me: I am sometimes... Thanks though! And no, the pendant cracks when Percy get's filled with rage. The rage triggers demonic energy, and the Pentagram traps it within it. But as shown in Supernatural (inspiration comes from it), some demons powerful enough can break a pentagram/Devil's Trap. But when good emotions flow through him, it repairs because some of the demonic crap is destroyed. Confusing, I know... Hard to word it though...**

**Jake Wolf:** Another awesome chapter. I love Percy beating the shit out of Gabe and I know there's something behind Sally's slip up. I just know something's up. Can't wait to see where you take this and what happens next.

**Me: Thanks! I think everyone loved that part, Gabe being another hated character from the PJO cast.**

**Anyway, read and review guys! See ya next time! Now, to sleep... I have to go to school today (Easter Monday) for some reason...**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	7. 7: Unanswered Questions and A New Home

**And I am back!**

**Not really much to say to be honest, other than sorry for the delayed update... Lots of crap has been going on, and I only really just got the chance to sit down and write.**

**Now, we are ready to get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (as much as I wish I did).**

**Enjoy!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**No point of view:**

A pair of dark green eyes flickered open, seeing a simple white ceiling above him.

He felt like he was laying down in a hammock, but that didn't draw his attention from the burning pain which constantly erupted all over his body.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." A voice came from around the corner of the room.

Percy was instantly alert, and tried to sit up on the bed. It only resulted in extreme pain.

"Ugh... What happened...?" Percy asked, raising his hand to rub his face.

"You beat the Minotaur to a pulp, that's what. Not to mention a lot of trees were uprooted. Then, you brought yourself and Grover into camp. Lucky your alive - your heart nearly stopped quite a few times." He said, and came around the corner.

He had sandy blonde blonde hair, with lightly tanned skin with a surfer build. A pair of blue eyes were full of mischief, but a deep scar marring down the side of his face, running from his left eye and down to his mouth.

"Oh, how can I forget my name? Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and councillor of the Hermes cabin." He greeted, and Percy sighed. Not so much of a threat.

"I know you - Perseus Jackson, son of a random sea deity... That would explain the mini hurricane that occurred..." Luke wondered, but that was the least of Percy's concerns.

"What happened to Grover?" Percy asked, and the son of Hermes scoffed.

"Perfectly fine. He was up the next morning, unlike you... Out for a week or so."

"And my mother?"

"Who? Oh... No sign of anyone on the roadside other than a trashed up Camaro. We scouted the area three or four times just to be sure." Luke said, and hatred filled Percy.

_Damn it... Damn the Greeks to Hell and back... _Percy cursed mentally, and Grover burst in... Still half-goat.

"Luke, I'll take him to Grover. Your supposed to be in the arena." Grover stated, and Luke glared at the Satyr.

"Whatever... At least he didn't die like before." Luke snarled.

The blonde left, leaving the Satyr alone with the demi-demon.

"So... How are you feeling?" Grover asked, and Percy moved slightly to his left.

"Like I broke every bone in my body." Percy commented, and Grover sighed.

"Then..." Grover picked up a cup of water and threw it over the son of Astaroth.

"What the Hell Grover?!" Percy shot up, not noticing an ounce of pain. He didn't even notice that he was fully dry.

Grover gingerly offered Percy a glass of some apple juice, and Percy took it, muttering a thanks.

He downed it, ignoring the straw, and he felt as if he was burning up inside.

The glass dropped from Percy's hands, and it shattered on impact with the floor.

Grover jumped back, trying not to let any of the stuff touch him.

"What did... You do... To me...?" Percy demanded, drawing a bronze pen from his pocket.

The demi-demon uncapped it, and a three foot long bronze sword rested in his hands.

"Look, I gave you enough for a regular demigod, Perce! I didn't think it would harm you! I swear on the Styx!" Grover bleated, staggering backwards. A clap of thunder rolled across the sky.

Percy capped his sword, and it returned back into a ball-tip pen.

"Fine..." Percy said, and left the infirmary, Grover by his side.

"Follow me, Perce." Grover ran off towards the big house, and Percy decided to follow. He needed to keep a low profile, after all. As well as get some answers, as the Minotaur wouldn't come after him without ties to the Greek world.

They ran up onto the porch, to see three people sitting around a table.

Mr Brunner, some fat guy who looked smashed already, and a blonde haired girl.

"Hey, Mr D, Chiron, here is Percy as requested." Grover said, and the blonde turned to Percy.

Her stormy grey eyes bore into his dark green eyes, full of evil.

Grover turned and left, and Chiron pointed to the empty seat next to the blonde.

"This is Annabeth, Percy, she nursed you back to health.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy waved at the blonde, and she just glared at him.

"I'm not showing him around." Annabeth snapped, and stormed away from the demi-demon, leaving him stunned.

"So, this is him, eh?" Mr D commented, turning to Chiron.

"Yes. He is his mother's son after all." Chiron smiled, and Mr D nodded.

"Very well. Chiron, show him around. Just make sure nobody hears of his heritage. He will be even more of an outcast, part mortal, god and titan." Mr D stated, before summoning another can of diet coke.

"Sure, Dionysus." Chiron nodded his head, and closed his eyes as the god of wine flashed away.

"So... Chiron... What were you saying about me?" The son of Astaroth asked, turning to the centaur.

Chiron raised out of his wheelchair, and trotted away.

"Nothing much, Perseus. Now, let's show you around Camp Half-Blood." Chiron wore a warm smile. Percy left his uncomfortable seat and followed the trainer of heroes.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"And this is the Hermes cabin - where you will stay until you are claimed." Chiron pointed towards the cabin.

"After or during camp fire, if you wish, you can ask me any further questions. Just don't say your last name or your mother's. It will strike a lot of anger towards you." Chiron asked, and two twins ran up to the cabin, panting.

"What have you two done now?" Chiron sighed.

They were both twelve, like Percy, and identical.

"Nothing!" They smiled innocently, but a glint in their eyes shone everything about them: mischief, thieves, and insanely fast.

"STOLLS!" A girl screamed, and both paled.

"Gotta run!" They announced, but Chiron held them by the scruff of the shirts.

"Come on, Chiron!" Both whinnied until a girl covered in black paint and smelling like Gabe trudged up to the pair, fists clenched.

"Now Katie, punish you can have your revenge later on. Right now, these two are on cleaning duty for a whole month - as well as house arrest." Chiron turned to the girl, and she nodded.

"Watch your backs..." She threatened, and stomped away to clean herself up.

Percy was struggling not to laugh, seeing twins scared of an innocent girl.

"That was Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter. She and the Stoll twins have... Ah... Quite a bit of rivalry between the two of them. Now, you two, show Percy here around you cabin. By the way - he's undetermined." Chiron released the two pranksters, and they grinned, turning to the son of Astaroth.

"I'm Travis." Said the one on the left.

"And I'm Conner!" The other said, both sharing a mischievous grin.

"Percy." The son of Astaroth stated, and both nodded.

"Come on in! But watch your pockets-" Travis begun.

"Anything with worth will be nicked and sold!" Conner finished, and Percy nodded his head.

"So, you took the Minotaur out, huh? Mind sharing on how you beat it up?" Travis grinned, opening up the door.

Luke was on his bunk, as well as many others.

The floors were crammed with sleeping bags, all with kids of the minor gods' and/or unclaimed kids.

"No clue... I blacked out after it killed my mom." Percy answered, and he was directed to a small corner in the Hermes cabin.

"Make yourself comfortable. Also, hide that necklace. Someone might nick it." Travis warned, and Percy sat down on the sleeping bag.

The Minotaur horn he tore off was thrown at his feet, and there stood Luke.

"There. You deserve it, Percy." Percy gave Luke a nod of appreciation.

"Thanks..." Percy muttered.

"Don't mention it. Just don't slay too many monsters in future. You'll be a common enemy already." Luke chucked, and a conch horn echoed throughout camp.

"Alright! Let's go for lunch!" Luke announced, and led the cabin out to the mess hall.

_I think I'm going to like it here..._ Percy told himself and followed them.

A distant howl was heard, and Percy froze.

_Not them... I didn't piss a Demon off..._ Percy thought, but then shrugged it off.

It was probably a demon's pet collecting souls for them.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

A howl cut through the sky.

Percy was standing in front of the Hearth, and ended up dropping all of his food in.

_Artemis, Poseidon... Help... _Percy pleaded, and another howl cut through the air.

"What the Hades was that?" People asked, and Percy paled.

His necklace was vibrating violently, as if warning him of something. Percy shrugged it off, and just left the pavilion. He wasn't hungry anyway.

He was used to going without food for a number of days, weeks if he wasn't lucky.

A clap of thunder rolled from above, and the son of Astaroth looked up.

He saw the start of a hurricane beginning above the camp, which shouldn't happen. The camp was protected from all kinds of violent weather... Right?

Another howl echoed throughout the air, and the sea began to churn.

"Percy!" Chiron cantered up behind the demi-demon, and he turned to him.

"Yes, Chiron?"

"You need to cone with me to the Big House. Now." Chiron had a glint in his eyes, and Percy was worried.

Percy followed the centaur over to the huge, blue, four-floored house.

In the porch, stood a guy wearing a running tracksuit with winged shoes (not mentioning the caduceus in his hands) and Dionysus, a can of diet coke in his hands.

"Perry Johnson, meet Hermes." Dionysus gestured towards the god, and he smiled.

"Percy Jackson, it may be a bit early, being your first day at Camp Half-Blood, but we have some issues. Someone is attempting to cause a three way war - against the Big Three. The other Olympians and I gathered, and at the mention of you, Artemis went mental.

"Now, we have to choose someone by tomorrow night. And judging by the Great Prophecy... We might be meeting our demise. During the sing along, return here. You will gain both answers and knowledge." The god of thieves simply stated, a grim expression firmly set on his face.

"And your telling me why?" Percy looked at the god as if he were an alien.

"Your a legacy,are you not?" Hermes arched an eyebrow, and Percy shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know exactly?" Percy asked, and Hermes groaned in annoyance.

"Alright, Perseus. Chiron, you can explain to him. I'm running late enough already." Hermes flashed out without warning, and the sheer heat knocked the demi-demon backwards.

"Go back to your normal activities, Percy. We will discuss this matter later on." Chiron ordered, and the son of Astaroth shrugged before going to the arena for sword fighting.

_He needs the truth kept from him for now... I hope you know what your doing Hermes._ Chiron prayed before cantering off to the archery range.

In the shadows of the forest, stood five hooded people. Four of them were male, amd their eyes each glowed a bright red, eyeing the camp full of Greek demigods. The girl though, kept her head down and was in deep thought.

"Do we kill them yet?" One asked.

"No. We have to await approval from the lords. They will not be happy for these to find out our plans earlier." The second one stated.

"What about the one in that little pit? When do we rise him?" Yet another asked.

"Easy. When the rising of her lady begins. Only she can bring our lord back." Four said.

"Fine. With the third in line sense us though? He is quite powerful." Another one inquired. The Fifth one scoffed.

"No. He is not so powerful. And that necklace both protects him from us and his inner monster. The only issue, is that he is just a Greek legacy." The fifty one stated, showing of her black eyes.

"What about our pets?"

"I'll deal with them. Now leave, and return to your crossroads. I'll summon you if I need your help." She barked, and each melted away into the darkness.

"Beware, Perseus. The lord may need you alive, but it doesn't mean I won't have a little fun." Her figure flickered and she seemed to just vanish into thin air, as if just a hologram.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**And done! Took a while, but it's alright! Not ky best chapter, I'll admit that, so hopefully in a few chapters I'll be back to normal.**

**Part of it was my Macbeth assessment... It took a week and a half and it made me hate myself for reading the book/play.**

**Now, on with the reviews!**

**Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega:** Pleaseeeee be a pertemis

**Me: Heh, can't guarantee.**

**Percyeverdeen:** Love the story! The plot, too! Will they ask Percy about his black blood? Then he'll have to spill the beans about being a Demi-demon! (I hope so! More action!) ;P

**Me: Thanks! I have huge plans for the future, so yeah! Glad you love it!**

**Blackjack9:** I really like this story, it is very creative and something new unlike a lot of repetitive stories. No idea if the poll is still open but Pertemis all the way.

**Me: Poll is still open... For like ten more seconds... Thanks though, it does get annoying with repetitive stories!**

**Hans50:** Interesting twist making Sally the Daughter of Poseidon. How is she related to Oceanus? Is he her father too?

**Me: Sorta... Hard to explain without people getting the wrong idea, so yeah...**

**gambra8:** Sally's dead, and she has two fathers and it is raining cows. I'm just going to sit in the corner of my room and think what have I done in my life so far? The good news is that Percy is the Chosen One. I like demon Percy. I think I can get along with him. Really interesting chapters but a suggestion that might be really pathetic to you but how bout demon cows? Raining demon cows. Oh my. Good and interesting chapter.

**Me: That sums it up... You go do that, I'm still doing it... Thanks, and not pathetic, just makes me question my sanity even more. :D**

**Zgirl101:** Great chapter Soul! And happy Easter!

**Me: Thanks Z! **

**Galaxy Eyes:** Sweet Story dude! I'm all for PerZoe but you nailed a demon Percy. Can't wait for the next chapter!

**Me: Thanks!**

**DragonClan:** You're a mean person. You killed Sally!

**Me: I know, I know... Sue me!**

**Zane Frost:** Thou hath a point.

**Me: Ugh... Hate old English... Useless...**

**The Invisible Pretender:** I envy you… having all the seasons of Supernatural. Best show ever. Seeing how that pendant works is really interesting... I wonder what would happen if he just completely destroyed it.

**Me: :P most of my friends have never heard of it... Weirdos... I don't even understand the pendant... Not even I know that... Might just blow up Hell for a giggle *shrugs shoulders*.**

**monkeybaby:** Amazing chapter

**Me: Thanks!**

**gallantmon7196:** Well, this is interesting. Killing Sally off before Percy even enters the camp, not something I see very often, or as brutal either.

I do wonder if percy is going to conceal his demonic heritage or reveal it.

**Me: Thanks! He is an abomination, so yeah... Conceal it is the best...**

**the things that define you:** Really interested on Sally's history. That will be neat to learn. Will the Greeks learn his secret. Guess I will just have to wait.

**Me: Can't guarantee jack-squat, so yeah, increase your patience by tenfold.**

**Octamis99:** Can't wait to see what happens when the hunters find Percy at Camp Half-Blood.

**Me: Shit goes DOWN!**

**Jake Wolf:** So Sally's the child of a titan and a god, that's interesting. Now I'm curious to see what is going to happen next and how Percy's going to deal with being at the greek camp. I mean he is a demidemon and a legacy of both the titans and the gods.

**Me: Pretty much.**

**Anyway, it is currently three in the morning and I am tired, have a crap load of studying for exams and shit so yeah... I need to sleep...**

**Leave a review, and give me tips on how to improve, what to drop, and anything that will help me out in the future! Even just to say what you liked is awesome!**

**See ya! Let's get 100 reviews!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


End file.
